The Collector
by Arkham forevah
Summary: What happens when you flee from the Bat, and the next moment you dont want anything more then to be found...? The Riddler


**Chapter 1**

**Run and hide**

Edward was running, he had just escaped from the Bat. So far his henchmen was holding the caped crusader back but The Riddler knew that it wouldn't take long for him to defeat them. He had only hired two this time because to be honest, he was kinda broke. They where fat idiots that could not even solve the simplest riddles, but in the end it was worth it just to get a head start.

His legs was clumsy stumbling down the sidewalk and his eyes was desperate looking for a place to hide. It was dark at this hour and there wasn't many people outside, only a few drunks.  
You may be thinking that Eddie is a coward because he is running. If you are thinking that then you haven't seen Batman fight. Seriously he can take down Bane and Killer Croc alone.

Riddler hadn't even finished his crime before Batman found him. The cheating moron had placed a tracking device on his cane, how the Dark Knight had done it was still a mystery. But it was always the same,

Riddler makes crime  
Riddler leaves clue  
Batman cheats  
Batman beats the crap out of Riddler

It made the Riddler angry just to think about it. But it was not a good idea to get angry now. When he got angry he stopped to think, and that was certainly not his favorite thing to do.

He saw an alley ahead that seamed suitable for hiding. And just as he thought he heard a swish of a cape he opened a door and slid in.  
When he had closed the door he turned around to see where he had ended up.

It was a big kitchen that obviously belonged to a resturant. It was very dark but he could see long rows of bentches and stacks of dirty dishes. It was kinda scary being there alone because it reminded Eddie of a game he played once.. But anything was better than meeting the Dark knight.

He sat down on the floor with his back against the door to rest. Running for your life always leaves you exhausted. Most of the times when he hid it resulted in getting a punched just at the momet when he thought he was safe. But this time he was lucky.  
An hour passed and still no sign of the Bat. But just as he was about to stand up the light of a flashlight hit him.

His mind froze.

"Could it be the Batlight (Or whatever he calls it)?"

But he was releved to see that is was just an ordenary man. He looked old maybe 70. And he had gray hair lying on his head like a birds nest. He wore a guard uniform, this made Eddie nervous.

"Hey! What are ya doin back there boy!?"  
The man asked with a concerned voice.

"I... Um... I was just..."  
Edward started to make up something to say except for "I'm a villain on the run from the law" but he was silenced by the man who was shaking his head.

"Damn that little rat, he told me he had locked all the doors... It's locked he says, I have looked twice he says..."  
The old man started grumbling as he walked towards Nygma.

Eddie got up and looked at the guard with confusion as he started to pulling the doors handle and then tried to lock it. When he succeeded with his first try he shot out his arms and stared at the door.

And as he walked back the way he came he started mumbling something about that it was easy just to lock a door and that they should fire that little rat.

Then he walked out of the room and just as Eddie thought that the old man was gone his head popped back in the doorway.

"Im Sam by the way. Whats your name?"

Edward stared first at Sam,  
Then at his own bright green suit,  
And then back at Sam's big smile.

"Umm... Isn't that obvious?"

Sam looked at the green suit and started to giggle.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't know what cartoon character your'e supposed to be. I'm not very updated you see.  
You came from the "Cartoon Fair" right?"

Edward felt almost insulted.  
A character from a kids show?!

He raised his finger and opened his mouth to give the old dinosaur a speech about the great mastermind that was way smarter than Batman in every way, that went by the name  
THE RIDDLER!

But maybe it only made the old man good not to know that he was talking to one of Gothams most wanted criminal... He didn't want to give him heart attack.

He curled his finger and dropped his hand, and instead of a speech a loud yawn sounded.

"You're kinda tired huh?"  
Sam asked with a smile.

Come to think about it he was kinda sleepy...

Sam looked over at the grown man like he was a lost puppy and said:

"How about I give you somewhere to sleep? I live only a couple of blocks away and I got a guest room that haven't been used since my son moved."

Edward was confused. There was something familiar about the old man that made him feel safe. He needed to know what it was, he always needed to know everything.

Eddie nodded and followed the strange little man, he was apparently not kidding about not knowing who Edward was but it didn't matter.. Besides a bed to sleep in is better than a dumpster any time of the year.

* * *

**Note: Thank you so much for reading! please leave a comment! If anyone wants me to continue I promise to make a longer chapter next time. ;)**


End file.
